timeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vidkid88
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Time World Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Wiki navigation is locked down for admins only, can you make me one? Thx LarikD 15:30, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Message. Just wondering - What's the point on this "Editors of this page so far (please add your name if you add useful information to this site): Lokigamer.' ''Editor, and site owner: Vidkid88.'''" part on the Wiki's Main Page? Leaving it open for people to spam it whenever the wiki gets a more active user base? It's always possible to see the most recent edits & editors as well as seeing the overall editor extravaganzas of the wiki. I say that sentence is a candidate for deletion. MrJ17 16:47, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Vidkid, good to see you first off, now to buisness. Sorry i was off from contributing, i plan to start adding alot more again, however, i realaized something. None of the pages here are connected. May be a good idea for a Main Page to be linked to as many as possible, such as the time world page i created first (actually had intended it to become just that) as anonomous and than as Myself. once things seem more connected it will be alot easier for all of us to peice everything togeather. Anyhow, im not sure about how to hook up links or imput pctures, so i myself dont know how to link hese pages togeather, stipll it would be good to do. perhapse you could or you could get someone who can? that said, hope we can expand this wiki to cover every topic in the game, best of luck Lokigamer 23:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC)Lokigamer Candidates for Deletion ---- Hey there Vidkid. I got a new category to put pages that are to be checked and deleted if needed. Either scrambled, badly made, content present elsewhere or whatever reason, can lead a page into joining this Category. Galaxy is there because there is a Galaxies page already, and Professions has it's important content in each class' main article and the Heroes page. Thanks for checking. :) Category: Candidates for Deletion MrJ17 03:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey http://timeworld.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_Tech Done. I have to thank DTG though, I used the info on his Devices page. Though, it had the links on Weapon Tech in other pages, and the devices page didn't follow the template it should. I'll message him thanking, but his page goes to Category:Candidates_for_Deletion MrJ17 19:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Message Hey Vidkid. We have new stuff on Category:Candidates_for_Deletion . ;) MrJ17 15:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering if you know how to change the drop downs under wiki content that appear on every page. wiki pages that aren't linked to anything are impossible to find at the moment and I think we can start expanding beyond buildings and ships. Fireangelfire 13:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC)